


Turbulent

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Smut, sexonaplane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: So Jihoon is a flight attendant for Pledis Airlines and....yes..that's right Seungcheol is the Captain.





	

Newly appointed, fresh out of Flight Academy, Second-Officer (S.O.) Kim Mingyu was _late_. He was late for his first day on the job. And being the perfectionist and emotionally strung out wreck that he is, this would have normally had him sweating to dangerous levels of de-hydration. But as it happens, it’s not his fault. It’s the Captain’s fault.

He’s pacing up and down the front of the World Duty Free corner, anxiously checking every few seconds for the Pilot in Control (P.I.C), who waved his credit card at him and tasked him with the purchasing of a ‘specific’ box of specially imported, hand crafted, luxury chocolates whilst he meandered into the Tobaccocina Vendor.

That was around 20 minutes ago. 15 Minutes ago he would have been ‘ _forgivably late’_ , 10 minutes ago he would have been ‘ _stylishly late’_ , 5 minutes ago he would have been ‘ _pushing his luck late’_ and now he was just plain _‘fucking disrespectfully late’_ and he hated it.

He would have waited forever if he understood what was so important about this specific box of chocolates and a particular brand of cigars that the captain just had to have, but as it was, Seungcheol wasn’t enormously forthcoming with the details, but there was urgency in his voice and Mingyu sprang to action for the Superior Officer instantly. Now he stood pacing at the security checkpoint, nervous and confused and _still late_. He was just about to leave when he finally spotted the good Captain coming through the gates, making a beeline straight for him.

 “Well… _that_ took forever. There was a queue at security like you wouldn’t believe, and I flashed my pass but then I was _randomly_ selected for screening and-!”

“Captain Choi, with all due respect, We’re 21 minutes late!” Mingyu panicked precisely down to the minute.

As if disbelieving Seungcheol glanced down at his wrist watch “Fuck!” He hissed “But, you got the chocolates right? Please tell me you got the chocolates! We can’t get on that plane without those Chocolates Mingyu!” Seungcheol panicked in return.

“Uh..Yeah yeah, I got them!” Mingyu claimed, waving the bag at him in surrender.

“Oh…ok…good. Let’s hurry, but I need to warn you about somebody…..Are you familiar with the concept of bribery?” Seungcheol asked.

**………………………………………………**

 “Ok, so when we get up there, Don’t look him in the eye. And if he gets angry, which he will be already, that’s when you pull out the chocolates. Got it?” Captain Seungcheol reassured him, smiling blandly with a face so plainly guilty of something other than tardiness, but what, Mingyu couldn’t tell.

“Uhh..ok” Mingyu confirmed as they crossed the safety barrier toward the boarding steps. He hesitated as the Captain stood aside to allow him to climb the steps first.

“Just…relax. We’re only …twenty minutes late but….it almost won’t matter with Jihoonie” Captain Seungcheol said, eyes widening, reacting somewhat less assuredly than before.

Upon reaching the top of the flight stairs, Mingyu was greeted by a small, blonde haired male cabin assistant, dressed in a slim flitting crew uniform but also wearing the most volatile of expressions and demeanour he has ever seen “You- **Are** - **LATE!** ” he spat, hands on his hips and eyes glazed with unkempt fury.

“Uhhh….uhmmm….uhhhh” Mingyu stuttered at the man who was _easily_ two foot shorter than him, yet managed to make his balls shrink back up into his body with his piercing gaze. He looked for reassurance from Seungcheol who just nudged him in the side and murmured under his breath “Give-him-the-chocolates”

Mingyu’s brain caught up  eventually and he held out the wrapped box in a shaking grip “We….there are some ….chocolates….sorry?”

“You think that’s going to work on me?” Jihoon seethed, moving to stand directly under the terrified man’s chin and looking up at him with a more terrifyingly intimidating look than before.

“Uhhhhhh” Mingyu grasped numbly at what vocabulary was left in his arsenal but could come up with nothing.

Thankfully Captain Seungcheol sighed deeply and threw him a life vest and intervened.

“Aw…Sorry Jihoonie… **I mean** Jihoon. It was my fault. We’re late because I insisted on stopping at the Duty free Kiosk to buy you…… _these cigars_ ” Seungcheol declared, pulling out a beautifully parcelled package from his case.

Jihoon turned his gaze from a terrified Mingyu over to the Senior Captain, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes “Really!” He said sardonically.

“Yeah…I was going to gift them to you later. You know, for uhmm…what I did and…all your hard work but seeing as you’re about to kill us, I thought I should do it now” Seungcheol said sheepishly.

“No!” Jihoon spat “They’re not a gift!”

Seungcheol’s expression shifted to startled “Uhh..yes they are….I got you your favourite brand….!”

“No….they’re **not** a gift. I am _confiscating_ them from you Captain. Because **I don’t** accept gifts from Senior Crew” Jihoon said, “I’m **not** that easily bought!” he finished, ripping the box from Seungcheol’s hand, turning on his heels and stomping down the plane.

“Ohuu” Mingyu let out a sigh of relief “Woah…is he always like this?” He asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Yeaahhhh…..isn’t he amazing” Seungcheol said wistfully, watching Jihoon retreat to the centre of the plane.

“What?….You’re crazy…..” he suggested….uhh... **Sir** ” he added quickly on second thought.

………………………………………….

Once the aircraft doors have been secured and the boarding gate is pulled away. Jihoon reaches for the cabin tannoy receiver.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Lee Jihoon and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Choi Seungcheol and the entire crew, We would like to welcome you aboard this Pledis Airlines flight 17-FE to New York. Our flight time will be roughly 12 hours and _20 minutes_ , we are experiencing a _slight_ delay as the captain doesn’t know how to tell the time. But he has been gracious and apologetic enough to ensure all duty free items purchased on board today will have an _extra 20% discount_ because he was _20 minutes late_ , curtesy of his wallet” Jihoon announced, a teasing tone and challenge evident beneath the timbre of his speech.

“At this time as we prepare to depart, we ask that you make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Please ensure that all portable electronic devices are set to Airplane mode for the duration of the journey. If you are in need of any assistance, please do not hesitate to contact myself or another member of the cabin crew. Thank you and we wish you a pleasant journey” he finished smoothly, sheathing the microphone.

 ****Cabin Crew-please take your seats for take-off**** Seungcheol announced.

“Twenty percent!! Really? _Wow_ …..I can’t believe he agreed to that Jihoon” Seungkwan said, flopping into the flight crew seat next to Jihoon in the aisle.

“He didn’t…..but he’ll pay” Jihoon confirmed, clipping his belt in place.

Seungkwan laughed “You do realize you’ve just increased our workload right? More passengers are going to want to buy from the Duty Free Cart now” he attested, chortling with laughter as a look of contempt graced Jihoon’s face as the fact dawned on him. “Ha!…I don’t know why Captain Seungcheol tolerates you….oh wait… _yes I do_ ” he added with a sly wink.

Jihoon crossed his arms and faced dead ahead, refusing to expose to Seungkwan a single glimmer of his obvious discomfort. He doesn’t have to try and defend his honour because the whole flight crew already know he has none.

Captain Seungcheol had always been pleasant and approachable to work with, so much so that he was gloriously relieved to have been made Purser of his permanent flight team following a promotion. And it was a hectic few months of jet-lag, flight cancellations and rushed turnarounds for Jihoon as he found his feet as a cabin manager and worked tirelessly to impress his seniors.

It all culminated one sweltering summer with a 48 hour layover in Jakarta and Jihoon arrived at the Flight crew’s hotel to find his room had been double booked and effectively, unavailable. Not what you want to hear after a 24 hour day, emptying sick bags and demonstrating inflight safety procedures for the umpteenth time. But thankfully, there also at the hotel check-in desk at the same time was the generous captain who had been sympathetic and offered Jihoon the other bed in his room.

How kind and unconditionally generous could this man be!

Or at least that’s what Jihoon had thought, he would revise that opinion when they reach their hotel room, which only has one bed. Not two. Which is fine, he can take the couch-but he doesn’t! And maybe it’s because he’s tired or jetlagged - but really it's because the man is really fucking attractive that Jihoon lets him fuck him repeatedly thought the hotel mattress the entirety of their stayover. They never leave the room and end up ordering room service in between frantic coupling sessions.

It really should have been that one-time thing, because Jihoon is a fucking professional and despite what the rest of the crew say, his employee evaluations will attest to that. That moment wouldn’t be repeated because it was down to circumstance before -and now he could plan better to avoid it. So it doesn’t make sense when they end up screwing again, a month later during a layover in London, when he **has** his own hotel room and it **is** available this time. They end up doing it during every overnight layover since then and he can’t remember when the gifts started but he can remember when Seungkwan raised his eyebrows at him suggestively-the day the Captain passed him in the Cabin Crew galley area mid-flight and brushed unnecessarily close behind him, a hand lingering on his waist, slipping over his hip as he side-stepped and winked.

 _Fucking Idiot!--_ Jihoon had thought -- _Why don’t you just take me in the middle of the aisle for all the passengers to see!_

He’d punished Seungcheol for that lapse of professionalism by denying him what he craved most, attention and contact. Which of course resulted in another barrage of gifts and shameless apologies, chipping away at Jihoon’s resolve until they repeated the cycle all over again, each lapse would result in the Captain becoming _more_ and _more_ brazen with his advances and when would this madness stop? When they both lost their jobs?

It wouldn’t bare thinking about, but Seungcheol didn’t seem to care-which fuelled Jihoon’s frustration because he had the most to lose out of the two of them.

**………………………………………………..**

After the rumbling departure of take-off and the plane eased out of its ascending angle, Jihoon carried out some basic flight safety checks and distributed tasks amongst his staff before reaching for the tannoy.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt Sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you are seated” Jihoon spoke clearly. “In a few moments, the cabin crew will be passing around to offer cold or hot drinks as well as dinner from the menu located in the seat pocket in front of you. There is choice of Chicken/Beef/Fish and a Vegetarian option. We would like to take this moment to remind first class passengers that the Lavatory on the right hand side of the plane is out of service. Please use the one on the opposite end. Thank you.”

He moved along the aisle as the complimentary drink’s service commenced and dealt with a few passenger queries before grabbing a carafe of coffee and entering the cock-pit.

“How are the passengers Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked, accepting a refill of coffee from Jihoon.

“Gracious and well rested First officer Wonwoo” Jihoon said sweetly.

“How are they really?” Seungcheol asked, glancing over from the controls.

“ **Bitchy** and **tiresome** ” Jihoon regarded him, less than sweetly.

“That’s my boy! Still angry with me I see” Seungcheol laughed, turning back to his controls. “Nice twist..with the 20% off duty free offer- _Ouch!_ But…if it makes you less angry with me, it’s worth it. How much do you estimate I will owe the Airline?”

“Well, that all depends on _how much_ the passenger’s buy, doesn’t it … _Captain_ ” Jihoon confirmed. “The in-flight dinner service will commence in 15 minutes, have you decided what you would like?” Jihoon asked.

“Chicken” Wonwoo replied after a moment of thought.

“Chicken also, please…if I can…. _please”_ Mingyu stuttered his reply.

“Surprise me!” Seungcheol said, with a wink directed at his Purser. Jihoon unnecessarily tops off his coffee again whilst trying to look displeased -but mostly fails.

“A bag of half eaten peanuts it is!” Jihoon said sarcastically. “Oh…and another thing. Can we radio down about having the First Class lavatory door fixed when we land, it doesn’t lock and it’s not ideal for passengers to use it in that condition. I’ve informed them and they are using the second one for now”

“I’ll call down” Seungcheol confirmed, looking over his shoulder and smiling like a gorgeous dork.

…………………………………………………………

“I’m sorry mam, But the menu _clearly_ states that we do not cater to Vegans-the option is simply vegetarian and we do not have a Vegan option on board” Jihoon offered in explanation. “Perhaps we can offer you some more bread rolls?” he suggested.

_It’s a plane-not a damn restaurant! Eat the fucking food!_

“Are they gluten free?”

_You- ungrateful- bitch!_

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to go check the ingredient list, Just give me a moment please” He replied amiably.

Jihoon left the passenger’s side and moved to the galley, where Seungkwan was pulling out various drawers, searching for something. “I’m missing a Kosher meal for the gentleman in Seat 36D!” He freaked.

“I’m missing patience for everyone on this plane!” Jihoon replied. “Why is everyone so fussy-it’s Air-Plane food- what the hell are they expecting - _a Michelin five course meal_!”

“Do we know if these bread rolls are gluten-free?” Mingao asked, peeking his head around the partition.

“Not _another_ Gluten-Freek!...Ughhh!  I have no idea Mingao, but if you find out you can go tell that pretentious cow in Seat 18C, _I’m_ going to feed the Flight Crew” Jihoon spat.

………………………………………….

“Chicken for Second officer Mingyu, Another Chicken for First officer Wonwoo” Jihoon recited their request as he placed their trays down.

“Annnd…there’s your dinner Captain Seungcheol” Jihoon announced dropping a bag of peanuts in the captain’s lap from a height.

“You weren’t lying…is this all I’m getting?” Seungcheol grinned up at his Purser as he ripped open the bag of peanuts and knocked them back in one go.

“Yes. Consider it punishment for showing up 20 minutes late. I’m sure I can’t put all the blame on Mingyu over here and it’s his first day, I’m cutting him some slack. You on the other hand… should know better”

“I thought I made up for my lateness…..with that …..that item you _confiscated_ ….and the 20% discount I’ll be paying for” Seungcheol said, looking up hopefully.

“Hardly” Jihoon said, crossing his arms and staring him down.

“Guess I’ll have to stop and get something else for you to… _confiscate_ ” Seungcheol said, his voice was only a thread, and his eyes were already drooping with disappointment.

“I told you Captain, I can’t be bought” Jihoon hummed as he left the flight deck.

“But I can! You made me wait for you too!” Wonwoo chimed in “There’s a $400 dollar bottle of Cognac **I** would like to _confiscate_ , it’s on page 8 of our catalogue….”  He motioned to the circled article in the in-flight magazine he was waving in front of Seungcheol, who was pinching his brow in frustration and watching Jihoon exit considerately.

**……………………………..**

3 hours into the flight and Mingyu is feeling a little more at ease. He’s been fed and watered and is now concentrating on familiarising himself with their flight path, docking and turnaround procedure. Wonwoo is on his break, out in the aisles stretching his legs when Jihoon returns to the cock-pit. Balancing a tray on his hip as he opens and closes the door behind him. Jihoon nods to him wordlessly, moves over to the front of the cabin and then leans over the Captain’s chair to place the tray in front of Seungcheol, who’s sitting back, autopilot engaged with his eyes closed, resting.

“I thought I was only getting peanuts?” Seungcheol asked wryly. He grins without opening his eyes.

Jihoon frowned at him. It wasn't his usual frown, annoyed and exasperated at Seungcheol for any other number of reasons, it was his secret frown, resigned and a little fond and full of soft anticipatory regret “You’re flying a plane with hundreds of passengers on board. I’m not just feeding you peanuts-besides I’ve made my point and I think you’ve suffered enough” Jihoon said quickly, before leaning in closer and whispering sweet and slow into his ear “Thank you for the cigars… _Captain_ ” Seungcheol winced at the lustful hoarseness of the younger man’s voice. Jihoon whispering intimately in his ear always did a number on his composure, and his dick instantly hardens.

Seungcheol opens his eyes and very slowly starts to sit up but Jihoon is already leaving and when he turns around to watch him go, he can see that Mingyu’s watching them thoughtfully, so he lets Jihoon leave without another word.

Turning back to his tray he peels off the film to reveal his favorite Beef and…. _extra_ desserts, it seems Jihoon knows him well and can cater to all his needs.

…………………………………..

“Ladies and Gentleman, Cabin crew will now be passing through the aisles with the duty free carts. We accept most currencies and credit cards” Jihoon announced over the system tannoy.

“Alright….I’m taking a break” Seungcheol announced, unclipping his seat belt.“P.I.C. Choi Seungcheol, relinquishing control and exiting the cock-pit. F.O. Jean Wonwoo in control of the flight” He spoke in to the flight command module recorder.

“Shall I give Mingyu a briefing of the procedures?” Wownoo asked?

“Sure…knock yourself out” Seungcheol accepted, standing stiffly and exiting the flight deck.

“S.O. Kim Mingyu taking over secondary controls” Wonwoo stated into the flight command module, as he gestured for Mingyu to take his seat and join him at the cock-pit module.

…………………………..

“No….we don’t accept cheques mam” Jihoon bit out, restrained yet attempting politeness at the irritating passenger hassling him.

_Who the fuck hands out cheques anymore you -dumb -bitch! It’s 2016!!_

“Jihoon, a passenger would like the 50ml Au-de-toilette of this scent and there’s none in my cart” Joshua whined.

“Ugh….I’ll go check, hold on” he told his colleague, restraining his cart with the foot breaks and moving down towards the front of the plane. He’s pulling out the duty free cages and peering inside for the requested item when he’s suddenly pulled back against a broad chest, a hand moves to cover his mouth.

“Hmmmff” his gasp muffles.

“Shhhh” A warm breath spills across his ear. There is a brief moment of panic as anxiety and trepidation flow through him and then he has the good foresight to glance down and recognise the Flight Crew cufflinks on the shirt. “Chheol” he muffles again

“Yes” Seungcheol confirms in his ear, voice deep and raspy. “Are we having fun?” he asked, pulling Jihoon back into the decommissioned First Class cabin bathroom, glancing from side to side to check for witnesses. Appreciating that their situation seemed somewhat compromising at least.

“Excuse me?” Jihoon huffed, once Seungcheol released him and closed the door to the stall, flicking the handle up to flood the cabin with dim flickering light.

“Did you have fun, whispering nice and sexually in my ear earlier….Do you enjoy frustrating me? It’s all or nothing with you isn’t it! Are you trying to distract me Jihoonie!” Seungcheol stated, advancing on the smaller man.

“I was just thanking you….for the gift” Jihoon said, giggling despite his initial shock and irritation as Seungcheol braced a hand on either side of his head and leaned down, sucking kisses on his neck until there was series of lovely red marks on that fair skin.

“Thank you for the Cigars Captain…..that’s nice and simple…..but **no** you had to do it all low and sexy in my ear with….Thank _you_ for the Cigars…. _Captain_ ” Seungcheol over exaggerated his impression of the sultriness of Jihoon’s voice.

“Hmph…you just said the same thing twice…… _Captain”_ Jihoon said, tilting his head to allow the other man more access.

“It’s the way you said it….do- **don’t** play with me Jihoon, how would you like to fly a plane for 12 hours with a raging hard on!” Seungcheol huffed, leaning back and gesturing at his tented erection.

“Are you asking **me** if **I** would like to sit and **nap** for 12 hours while **I** engage the auto-pilot to fly the plane for **me**? Hmm….I think I’d like that very much Captain!” Jihoon snapped. “You should try a shift in my shoes-you can’t handle what I do!”

“You know very well my job isn’t that simple I----why are we fighting? That’s not what I came here for….I came to fuck you” Seungcheol admitted reaching around and groping Jihoon’s pert butt cheeks and using his grip to pull the slighter man against him. There's nothing quite like a good game of ass grab during a long haul flight, and Jihoon’s ass was nothing short of perfection.

 _Fuck YES!_ Jihoon thinks wildly, followed immediately by _NO, what the hell!._ “Omo Captain! Are you serious…Cheol!?” But Seungcheol just hums his reply as he deftly begins to unbutton the slighter man’s tight shirt,

“Captain! Do you know how many Federal aviation Regulations you are asking me to break?!”

“Two!” Seungcheol said “I could recite them for you in order, hell I can even tell you what page to find them on and who wrote them….or ….we could do this” he ran the flat of his tongue along the cord in the smaller man’s neck.

“Two?! ….Just two?! Really?  I thought it would be at least 40!” Jihoon said disbelieving, bracing his hands on Seungcheol’s sturdy, broad chest.

“Jihoonie….focus! I wanna fuck you….don’t you wanna join the mile high club with me Jihoonie?” Seungcheol whined as he began nipping on the skin along the collar of Jihoon’s shirt

Jihoon's eyelids sagged, because he ought to say no, it would be better for them both for their professionalism not to sink any lower than it already has. _“Captain---Seung----Cheol…uhh we shouldn’t…stop!” Jihoon gasps._ But Seungcheol doesn’t stop. He wants Jihoon, wants to break open all the secrets he hides under his uptight posture and his unflinching work ethics. He wants Jihoon to let go and give in, to release like he does when they’re hauled up in a hotel room together after a long flight, legs spread, back arching, head tossing back and forth against the sheets, screaming Seungcheol’s name as he reaches climax.

 _“Shit….captain….please…we will get caught!” But it’s too inviting, the pressure of lips that are soft and warm, the heat of his broad hands on Jihoon’s flesh as he pulls his uniform loose, the slick wet slide of Seungcheol’s tongue down the curve of his neck, the quick, sure movements of fingers on his belt buckle, tugging their arousals free and then followed by the stretching moments where there was nothing but them_ _._

“You better use a condom Cheol” Jihoon hissed “You can sit down for the next 6 hours, I have to walk around the cabin and it’s not gonna be comfortable with you cum leaking out of my ass!” He said,

“Oh gosh….I love when we talk romantically to each other!” Seungcheol joked, as he presses Jihoon more firmly against the wall and tugs the rest of his uniform off, Jihoon stepping out of his pants when they pool at his feet. Seungcheol’s hands come up to frame Jihoon's face as he kisses him, hands shaping the beautiful curvature and soft angles of the bones of his skull, thumbs gliding over the smooth planes of his face.

Jihoon made a sorrowful sound in the back of his throat at the intimacy of the gesture, and Seungcheol simply tilted his head and licked into the kiss with such predatory force, his mouth was wet with it.

Jihoon can hear the noise, more than see the condom wrapper because of the incessant flickering of the lights, but he doesn't care as long as it gets Seungcheol inside him, there is a sudden jerk and the plane lurches in the air, unbalancing him for a moment but a strong grip on his waist, supports him up again and before he can thank the captain, Seungcheol is sliding fingers with lube into him, and he was already aching and now his knees are nearly weak with it, and Seungcheol's fingers are long and thick and so goddamn good that he can’t help but whimper at the loss when Seungcheol retracts them suddenly.

Seungcheol shook off the condom wrapper, and slicked it on himself with trained precision. He leans forward, grasping the edge of the basin tightly with one hand as he hoisted Jihoon up against the mirror, pressing his back flat against it, legs hooking around his waist as he jerked his pants down further and hiked up his shirt. He gripped his shaft firmly and circled it blindly around Jihoon’s hole, the slight turbulence not assisting him in the slightest. He curses in frustration before the head of his cock, settles neatly in the cleft of Jihoon’s rear and he spears it in with a quick jerk of his hips.

“F—Fuccckkkk” Jihoon whined loudly at first then bit his lip when he remembered where he was.

“Sorry….sorry baby….sorry….I just want you so bad” Seungcheol murmured against his ear as he switched the hold on his hips and sunk deeper into Jihoon’s warmth, into the most delicate, softest part of him. Jihoon whimpered openly, canting his knees up to give him room, and Seungcheol begins thrusting roughly into him, hard, panting and gasping.

“Chhe….fucc….cheoolll aa” Jihoon’s voice wavers and breaks, in the gasping little breath that he takes, in the choked sob at the end because he’s still trying to be perfectly controlled even when he’s getting fucked in an airplane toilet.

Seungcheol was smiling into his shoulder, listening to his small grunts and shudders, his hips doing slow twisting and sliding motions with each powerful thrust, sinking his cock into Jihoon with such precision like he was landing a plane. “ **Fuck** …….fuck…..how have you gotten ….even tighter since last week….is it the condom? Is it the cabin pressure?” Seungcheol considered the physiology of it for a moment before Jihoon clenched his muscles deliciously around his cock and he choked on his groan of approval “Ghh..a….ha….hoona…you’re killing me baby..”

Then, Jihoon gripped tightly around his neck and rode his cock with languid rolls of his hips, his brow pinched as if in concentration. Seungcheol couldn't do more than angle his hips and push up into the hot sheath of his body.

“Augghhh…….chh fuck! Yes!….chheol.” Jihoon moaned more audibly, no longer trying to contain his voice but muffling what he could against his captains shoulder.

"Yes! God!......Fuck!" Seungcheol said through his teeth. "So ….fo fucking….good, that is so Jihoonie.. –gonna.." and for a moment his thrusts became erratic and sped out of control that Jihoon almost expected his head to impact with the bulkhead.

“Cheol—Please—I need!” Jihoon pleads for release and the next thing was Seungcheol's hand closing warmly around his cock, and his voice murmuring, "Anything you want baby, you know I’d give you anything you want," As he pumps his hand around Jihoon's cock for several short strokes, then he comes smearing both their stomachs with his own semen, so hard- that his ears ring with it and he nearly misses the moment when Seungcheol groans and tightens his hands painfully on Jihoon's hips, jerking and shaking apart as he came deep in the condom within him.

…………………………..

Seungcheol uses a complimentary towel from the first class wash basin to wipe the cooling come of his stomach and shirt, before tucking himself back in.

“So I take it….you’ll be avoiding me for a few weeks now….this is probably the worst breach of professionalism I’ve made yet…so what… 3 weeks?” Seungcheol offered sullenly, watching Jihoon arrange himself to an acceptable standard. He was conscious of the way Jihoon maintained a distant regard for him after their coupling sessions, and was expecting much the same- a cold shoulder for a few weeks before the inevitable forgiveness.

“Zero week’s….I’m not angry with you Cheol” Jihoon replied.

“What? Really….you’ve forgiven me already?” Seungcheol asks, incredulous “It can’t be that easy. You’ve never been this easy on me….. I think you’re feeling bad cause your little ‘make Seungcheol pay for the 20% off” stunt has backfired…..I’m going to owe the airline a lot of money aren’t I?” Seungcheol reflected amusingly, no hint if irritation in his voice.

Jihoon snorts. Seungcheol was absolutely correct, of course the passengers rushed after the dinner service to grab on the 20% off deal, ergo their fucking in the toilet mid-flight going unpunished, with a small amount of guilt gnawing at his stomach for putting Seungcheol so out of pocket.

“Maybe…..ughh….This all happened because you were late! Why can’t you just be on time!” Jihoon snapped.

“I lost track of it…I was trying to buy you a present, for the last time I pissed you off” Seungcheol said, closing in on him, pressing him against the cabin wall. “Look, I don’t care about the money I’m forking out for the Duty-Free deal…..if you’re not pissed off with me I don’t care about anything” he said, as he began to pepper kisses along the smaller man’s neck.

“You know I’ve had dozens of offers to fly for other commercial airlines, double and even thrice the pay and I turned them all down, you know why?” Seungcheol asked, sucking on a creamy patch of skin along the smaller man’s shoulder..

“Because you’re an idiot?” Jihoon huffed, tearing up with a surge of emotion.

“Hey…don’t…don’t get upset Jihoonie. I just wanted you to know I like..like spending time with you. Even when you’re pissed off and ignoring me….I’m just excited that you are there. And nobody looks as good as you do in this uniform” He said.

“Cheol…stop. Stop being so…sweet. And stop buying me expensive things for no reason—we’re past the point where bribery is keeping me around” Jihoon said.

“It’s not bribery…...Ok, it’s a little bit bribery… but I _enjoy_ doing it cause I _like_ buying you things….I _like_ making you happy” Seungcheol confirmed re-adjusting his tie, which was pointless because Jihoon used it as leverage to yank him down again for a deep kiss.

Jihoon broke this kiss and pressed him against the door “You don’t need to spend money to make me happy. You haven’t spent any money in the last 20 minutes and you’ve made me happier than I have been in the past week!” He said.

Seungcheol was beaming a soft look down on him and Jihoon found himself struggling not to give that soft look back. “Really?.....So…It’s technically spending money but...there is this really nice restaurant I think you’ll like in the upper east side, we have 48 hours layover……can I take you?!”

“That’s sweet Cheol….but I need to sleep first…and shower….and if we can make it out of _your_ hotel room after that….then yeah you can take me anywhere”

……………………………

“Ladies and gentleman, Welcome to John F Kennedy Airport" Seungcheol's voice echoed through the cabin. "Apologies for the bumping landing, It's not my fault, it's not the Co-pilot's fault....it's the asphalt" he joked.

"Wow, I didn't know we carried a plane full of crickets" Seungkwan mocked from his seat in the rear cabin.

"Shut up!-leave him alone-- _he's adorable_ " Jihoon chided, pink flushing his cheeks.

"The local time is 6.15pm and the temperature is 37 degrees. For your safety please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until I have turned off the seat belt sign. You can try and unclip is _slllooowy_ and _quietly_ and hope nobody notices, but if for any reason I apply the breaks, you **are** going to face plant in the seat in front of you, please remember we _may_ not be in the air but we are still moving at speed. Before exiting the plane, please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, because ya know... _shift happens_. On behalf of Pledis Airlines and the entire crew. I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we look forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Thank you and have a nice evening. I know I will” The last announcement sounded as the plane wheeled into the boarding dock.

Once the plane rapidly emptied of passengers, and post flight safety check were completed. The flight crew began assembling their belonging and prepared to depart.

“Thank you for this opportunity Gentleman. I’d really appreciate some feedback…I hope I did ok” Mingyu asked hesitantly.

“You were fine! More than fine. I was impressed. You know your stuff, you just need to relax and I think that will come with more practice and experience” Seungcheol applauded, straightening out his jacket.

“Yes Mingyu, I agree. More hours of flight experience and soon You will be like Seungcheol here, Fucking Pursers in the Lavatory” Wonwoo said nodding his head.

“What?” Mingyu gasped

Seungcheol’s eyes went half-shut and he bit his lip. “How did you know?” he then asked, unfazed.

“Oh please. You two are so obvious I’m surprised you aren’t going at it like rabbits here in the cockpit” Wonwoo chuckled.

“Do you think we could though? Cause I’ve read up about it and it’s actually not all that ilega-

“Captain!” Jihoon called from the door. “I’m ready to go…..Or are you going to be late again!” He asked, brows raised.

“Oh.. **Hell no!** I’m coming baby!” Seungcheol scrambled for his hat and carry case, bursting out of the door behind his lover.

“Uhhhhh” Mingyu stuttered as he watched the Senior officer depart.

Wonwoo reached out and straightened his tie for him “Just don’t be late again and turn the occasional blind eye and you’ll get far here”

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is brought to you by  
> 1) I've just been on a plane and got some great ideas  
> 2) thisseemslikefun who inadvertently gave me the idea for this when she misunderstood what I was saying.  
> 3) Just Seungcheol wearing any uniform.....literally any uniform is gonna do it for me. McDonald's, UPS Delivery, Cop, Fireman....ohh....fireman....ohhh....just thought of something else!  
> 4)Not calling this fic The Mile High Club because it would have been waaaay to obvious a title.


End file.
